New Life
by Yu e Beta
Summary: Duas garotas et duas paixoes, uma delas é o futebol. Elas farao de tudo para conquistar o campeonato feminino. Fora muitas confusoes cotidianas da vida de adolescentes.


_**New Life**_

_**  
Copyright: CT pertence à **Yoichi Takahashi_

_**Capitulo 1 – O pacto**_

**_Em um belo dia de sol, o time feminino de futebol do Nankatsu estava em mais um cansativo treino. Sayuri Amanami jogava como goleira do time, tinha olhos castanhos meio esverdeados, cabelos vermelhos até a metade das costas, 1,57m 45 kg, estava usando uma bermuda preta e uma regata azul marinho, com um tênis Adidas verde, geralmente se veste como skatista, mas ela se veste como mina de vez em quando, geralmente um uma regata preta, uma calça da mesma cor e uma chuteira. Beta Kawota jogava como atacante, tinha os cabelos longos, loiros dourados e os olhos azuis 1,67 e 58kg, usava uma bermuda preta e uma camisa branca, o meião também branco e o uma chuteira da topper preta, fora da escola no dia a dia adorava usar o básico._**

_**Yuri como goleira titular defendia muito bem, até diziam que ela era o Benji na versão feminina, e reclamava tanto quanto...**_

_**- Ei! June! Marca a Caroline! Tá muito espaço aí!**_

_**Beta e Yuri eram grandes amigas, mas no treino, em campo, essa amizade era deixada de lado e as duas jogavam como se fossem adversárias, afinal Beta tinha que fazer gol em Yuri.**_

**_Beta sorriu, se movimentava saindo da marcação de Aline, que não desgrudava um segundo dela, sabia que isso era obra de Yuri, fez um sinal pra Dany, meio-campista, que vinha conduzindo a bola e se livrando da marcação, Beta num elástico passou por Aline e recebeu a bola na frente, Beta tinha muita força na perna e às vezes não usava sua força total nos treinos, mas era divertido ver Yuri brava quando não conseguia segurar a bola direito ou tomava um gol. Abriu para a direita e chutou no outro canto do gol, forçando Yuri se esticar. Yuri se estica o máximo e consegue defender.._**

_**- Beta, eu não vou permitir gol! Vou defender dando o máximo de mim!**_

_**- É assim que eu quero!**_

_**Yuri devolve a bola para o seu time**_

**_- Escuta aqui! Está muito aberto na defesa! June marca mais a Beta, e Karina vai mais pra direita!_**

_**Yuri parecia a capitã do time, a verdadeira capitã a Patrícia nem abria a boca.**_

**_Beta suspirou e voltou ao meio campo para ajudar o time, num recuou de bola infantil de Patrícia, Dany não perdeu oportunidade e avançou ficando 3 contra 3, se livrou da defesa e cruzou na área, Beta dessa vez não perdoou a amiga e fez o ultimo gol do jogo, 3X2_**

**_Yuri e Beta foram beber água, Yuri parecia meio nervosa por ter levado três gols, se sentia uma goleira ruim, e por isso ela ficaria treinando até mais tarde, Beta era a artilheira do time e sempre ajudava Yuri._**

_**- Ei Yu..não fica assim - dando um tapinha nas costas da goleira - você é uma ótima goleira o que não ajuda é a nossa defesa...e nem eu sabe - rindo**_

_**- Desse jeito, vamos perder o campeonato nacional... ahhhh que ódio! Meninas perna de pau! - morrendo de ódio**_

**_- Elas só tão precisando de motivação... Defesa não precisa ter habilidade... E sim coragem pra meter a perna na frente e dar bicuda_**

_**- E Beta você vai me ajudar a treinar né?- diz olhando ou você fica ou você fica**_

**_- Para tomar mais gol? É claro que eu te ajudo - zombando_**

_**- Você vai ver, eu não vou permitir nenhum gol, essas meninas perna de pau, não vão fazer um gol em mim! Não vão mesmo!**_

**_- Porque eu não acreditei quando me falaram que toda baixinha é estressada... Hehehe, mas tá certo no campeonato você vai me prometer que não vai tomar nenhum gol - Beta gostava disso, assim ela provocava, e Yuri sempre tentava o impassível para não tomar gol._**

_**- Beta, escuta eu tenho uma notícia que eu acho que você vai gostar! O Misaki vai vim ver a gente jogar! -**_

**_- Sério? - ficando corada - Nhaaa eu não me importo_**

**_- Sei... Então por que você está vermelha!_**

**_- Por quê? Oras... Porque eu acabei de sair do treino... E... E tá muito sol - olhando para outro lado_**

**_- Tá... Finjo que acredito... Agora vamos ao treino! - diz voltando ao campo sacudiu a cabeça e foi atrás de Yuri_**

_**- E o Benji? Não vem também?**_

**_- Sei lá... Que eu saiba só o Misaki! - diz desanimada_**

**_- Hum... - vendo a cara da amiga - quem sabe... Bom, já que eu estou aqui por livre espontânea pressão, vamos treinar - pegando a bolsa de bolas._**

**_- Tá bom! Mas não pense que vai marcar mais gol em mim!_**

**_- Não, eu não vou pensar, eu vou marcar - pegando rapidamente uma bola e chutando por cima de Yuri, antes dessa se preparar e chegar ao gol - o primeiro já foi!_**

**_- Ah não foi não! - diz pulando e se esticando toda - eu não vou permitir nenhum gol!_**

_**- Tá a próxima vai ser na sua bunda - mostrando a língua**_

_**- Antes na bunda do que no gol, hehehehe! - nisso Misaki e Benji que estavam vindo e olham as duas treinando**_

**_- Aé? Você vai ver! - pega outra bola, e dessa vez joga mais baixo na direção de Yuri._**

**_- Não vai fazer gol eu não vou deixar! - diz Yuri se jogando com tudo, mas ela caiu de mau jeito e ficou no chão sentindo dor nas costas._**

**_Beta foi até Yuri_**

_**- Você tá bem? Se machucou?**_

**_- Ah... Na verdade eu acho que não... - diz Yuri quase chorando de tanta dor_**

_**Benji e Misaki foram até elas**_

**_- Sei... Sei, até parece que eu vou acreditar!_**

**_- Está tudo bem aqui? - Beta deu um pulo_**

**_- Não me assuste assim, eu nem vi vocês aqui!_**

_**Yuri tenta se levantar, mas cai de novo no chão.**_

**_- Eu acho que desloquei alguma coisa... - diz Yuri tentando se levantar de novo_**

**_- Melhor a gente te levar no médico... - diz Misaki_**

**_- Melhor não, nós vamos levá-la ao médico! - diz Benji_**

**_- Sim, se ela deslocou o ombro, quanto antes levar é melhor... - olhando para a amiga no chão_**

**_- Não precisa... Eu estou legal, não está doendo mais... - diz Yuri se levantando, de fato e a só esticou demais e o corpo e teve uma reação, mas nada sério._**

**_- Meu... Não me dê mais susto, sem você no gol eu não sei o que é do nosso time! Eu teria que fazer um gol de 2 em 2 minutos, para empatar com o adversário - sentando no chão._**

**_- Também não é assim... O nosso time não é tãoooooo ruim assim... ou será que é?_**

**_- Não, mas esta precisando de muita motivação como eu já falei... e a capitã não se mexe pra fazer isso_**

**_- Culpa da capitã ruim... Ela fica calada... Quem dá ordem sou eu... - diz com cara emburrada_**

**_- Eu vou falar com ela se ela não mudar de atitude eu vou falar com o treinador para passar a faixa pra você!_**

**_- Melhor não, melhor passar pra você... - diz Yuri_**

_**Benji e Misaki só ouvindo a conversa...**_

**_- Não, não! O ataque está entrosado não precisa de tanta bronca, é melhor você por que você está perto delas e pode berrar na orelha - rindo._**

**_- Tá... Mas acho que não vai ser preciso depois do puxão de orelha que você vai dar! - rindo_**

**_- Hahuahua... Falar para elas que elas estão ameaçadas a receber montinho - tentando fazer uma cara séria_**

**_- É! Vamos voltar ao treino! _**

**_- tá - vira o rosto e vê os dois parados só olhando para elas - ahm... Vocês vão ficar aí, quietos?_**

**_- Ah, foram vocês que se esqueceram da gente! - diz Misaki dando risada_**

**_- Ah a gente não esqueceu... - coçando a cabeça - só que acabamos nos empolgando um pouco_**

**_- É claro, com o Misaki aqui como ela ia esquecer?_**

_**Beta olha com um olhar assassino para Yuri**_

**_- Eu não vou chutar mais a bola, eu vou chutar é você! - dando pequenos chutes na perna dela - ah o Benji também tá! Sua boba - mostrando a língua_**

**_- E daí! O Benji é demais mesmo! Eu o amo! - diz em tom de brincadeira_**

_**- Que você ama, todo mundo já sabe!**_

_**Benji abaixa um pouco o boné e Misaki ri da brincadeira das duas**_

**_- Ah vai o Benji é muito gostoso! - diz na maior cara de pau_**

**_- E não é que a baixinha não é cara de pau! Você fica reparando na perna dele não é sua safada? - elas estavam conversando como se não houvesse os outros dois_**

**_- Você acha que eu só olho as pernas! Ele tem muito mais pra eu só olhar as pernas!_**

**_- Ahuauhuhauha... Ai, eu não sei... O que ele tem a mais?_**

**_- Ahm..vocês querem que a gente saia, pra vocês treinarem e ficarem mais a vontade? - diz Benji que estava sem graça_**

**_- Não, pode ficar aí, eu to a vontade não se preocupe! E Beta se eu falar tudo que o Benji tem, eu vou constranger ele!_**

**_- Auhuhauha tadinho, ele já tá envergonhado de você ficar falando das pernas dele!_**

**_- Sorte dele de eu ainda num ter agarrado ele! _**

_**- É Benji, você tem uma fã! E ainda te acha gostoso! - ria Misaki**_

_**- É Misaki, você também tem!**_

**_- A Yuri está a fim de falar hoje... E de outras coisas também né?_**

**_- Ah, é a inspiração!_**

**_- É porque ela pensou que você não vinha hoje Benji, ai quando ela viu você o dia se iluminou - rindo._**

**_- A Yuri, não tem vergonha mesmo de falar, cara de pau essa menina! Hahahaha - Misaki ria tanto que não conseguia ficar em pé_**

_**- Ter vergonha para que? Eu falo mesmo o Benji é gostosooooo demais! - Yuri olha para Benji que estava mais vermelho que um pimentão**_

**_- Agora vai ter que agüentar Benji - batendo nas costas dele_**

**_- Tá vai, melhor eu calar a boca! Vamos treinar, Beta!- Yuri viu a cara do Benji de envergonhado_**

**_- Vamos né... - pegando as bolas que estavam perto do gol_**

**_- Vocês vêem! Ela não me pergunta, ela manda, pra ver como ela me trata!_**

**_- Eu mando mesmo! Se você quiser chutar também a vontade, mas eu não permito gol!_**

**_- Ai meu deus, eu tenho que agüentar isso - indo para seu lugar de antes._**

**_- Eu levei TRÊS gols de bobeira, não levo mais gols!_**

**_- Sim levou mesmo... E um ainda foi debaixo das pernas! - zombando - mas agora não leva mais porque a fonte de inspiração tá aqui..._**

**_- Não me lembre disso! Ah que ódio!_**

**_- Ei não é querendo falar nada, mas falando, mas você num é muito baixinha pra ser goleira não? - pergunta Misaki_**

**_- Ah... Sei lá... - reponde Yuri_**

**_- O que ela não tem de altura ela tem de impulso, vou jogar as bolas nos cantos pra você aquecer a queda e não se machucar mais - enfileirando as bolas._**

_**Misaki e Benji ficaram de boca aberta, Yuri defendia tanto quanto uma goleira alta e até mais e Beta mostrava porque era a artilheira do time, e disputaria a final para ir para o nacional.**_

**_- Tá cansada Yuri? - depois de chutar a ultima bola_**

**_- Eu..não.. e você tá! - defendendo o seu chute_**

**_- Nem um pouco - pegando as bolas que estavam espalhadas na área - você quer treinar alguma outra coisa?_**

**_-Bem, eu conheço seu chute bem, então é menos difícil defender... Você não podia chutar algo diferente?_**

**_- Uhmm... Boa eu to precisando treinar chute, com efeito, tá ficando sem graça só chutar com força!_**

**_- Bota então! Chega de aquecimento! - animada Beta sorriu_**

**_- Chega de moleza... Vamos treinar de verdade_**

_**As duas jogavam bem, mas não era só isso. o futebol estava no sangue delas, elas adoravam o que faziam, então quanto mais jogavam mais felizes elas ficavam.**_

_**Já estava anoitecendo, as duas estavam morrendo de tanto treinar, Benji e Misaki falaram que seria melhor parar por hoje.**_

**_- É eu acho que você tem razão... hehehehe - ria Yuri se sentando no chão_**

**_- Vocês estão empolgadas hoje, hein! - disse Benji_**

**_- É mesmo, vocês estão felizes?_**

**_- Nós sempre estamos felizes... Rsss - ajoelhando e sentando em cima das pernas_**

**_- Se estou jogando, estou bem! _**

**_- Escuta, Yuri, o que você disse do Benji é verdade ou você tava zoando?- pergunta Misaki_**

**_- Eu não conto mentiras! Né Beta!_**

**_- Não... - olhando de esguelha para Yuri - às vezes você só conta de mais!_**

**_- Quer dizer, de você falar que o Benji era gostoso, lindo e etc, é verdade? - pergunta Misaki_**

**_- Lógico! - diz Yuri olhando para Benji que voltara a ter ficado vermelho - e a Beta também te admira muito!_**

**_- A Beta também acha tudo aquilo do Benji? - perguntou Misaki_**

_**Beta fingia que nem escutava, enquanto tirava as caneleiras.**_

**_- Não, eu tava falando de você...!_**

**_- Ah, he he... eu pensei que era do Benji - sorriu enquanto coçava a cabeça sem graça_**

**_- Nem tudo que eu elogio, é do Benji, hahaha! - ria Yuri_**

_**- Beta você não vai falar nada?**_

**_- Ahm? - levantando a cabeça e pegando as caneleiras_**

**_- Bah, nada... Bem eu vou tomar banho e comer.. to morrendo de fome! Quem quer ficar fica! Quem quer vir junto, bora! - sai correndo_**

**_- Louca - rindo enquanto se levantava - vamos indo?_**

**_- Vamos né.. - dizem Benji e Misaki juntos_**

_**Yuri saindo correndo feito uma louca foi direto para o vestiário.**_

_**Na porta do vestiário**_

**_- Ahm vocês vão esperar aqui?_**

**_- Claro! - respondem os dois_**

**_- Ok - entra no vestiário - ei Yuri por que você saiu correndo?_**

**_- Nada de especial to com fome! Um banho gostoso agora! Ahhh! - diz Yuri jogando as roupas por todo o vestiário_**

**_- Não seja desorganizada! - pegando as roupas espalhadas e jogando no cesto, para logo em seguida tirar as suas e ir para o banho._**

_**As duas eram os opostos uma da outra, às vezes, as outras se perguntavam como elas podiam ser tão amigas sendo tão diferentes, só podiam também ser o oposto no futebol...**_

**_- Ah, você é muito certinha...! _**

**_Os dois estavam conversando do lado de fora_**

**_- Foi divertido hoje a Yuri falando de você, Benji - disse Misaki sentando no chão._**

**_- Divertido para você que não ficou envergonhado! - diz Benji meio emburrado_**

**_- É... Isso é, mas pensa pelo lado bom, você tem uma fã!_**

**_- Eu acho que ela falou brincando mesmo... E você tem a Beta. A Yuri falou que ela te admira muito..._**

**_- É eu também a admiro, ela joga futebol tão bem quanto muito homem por ai... - disse olhando para o chão_**

**_- Nem me fale, chuta forte pra caramba!_**

**_- Sim, ela tem umas pernas... Ahm fortes - disse corado - e a Yuri também é muito boa pra catar os chutes dela_**

**_- Orra, eu acho que era ela que dizia que era eu na versão feminina, não era? _**

**_- Acho que sim por quê?_**

**_- Por nada, mas ela é muito cara de pau, falando que sou gostoso... _**

**_- É a opinião dela - rindo_**

**_- Mas eu não sou gostoso... Ela precisa de óculos..._**

**_- Preciso nada, tenho uma visão perfeita! - diz Yuri enxugando o cabelo e estava bem atrás deles._**

_**Os dois congelaram na hora**_

**_- Oi, não vimos você chegando - disse benji._**

**_- Eu sei, que você está meio incomodado com que eu disse, mas não fique preocupado, não vou te atacar! O Misaki... Posso te pedir um favor?_**

**_- Uhm... pode_**

**_- Quero que você chute uma bola para eu defender... Pode ser?_**

**_- Pode... Mas agora?_**

**_- Pode ser também! Por que você tá cansado?_**

**_- Não, mas você não acabou de sair do banho? Vai se sujar de novo? - se levantando_**

**_- Ah, depois tomo banho de novo! Eu tava pensando sobre isso no banho hehehe_**

**_- Ah então tá, mas cadê a Beta?_**

**_- Ela está no banho!_**

**_- Ok, então bora..._**

**_- E vê se chuta com tudo! - já estava posicionada para defender_**

**_- Pode deixar - posicionando a bola_**

**_-"Eu vou defender esse chute! Eu tenho que defender!"_**

_**Misaki chutou a bola no alto do canto esquerdo**_

_**Yuri corre e dá um impulso para chegar até a bola, ela se estica toda para chegar a tempo e ela consegue espalmar a bola.**_

**_- Bela defesa! - disse Beta chegando ao campo com os cabelos ainda molhados_**

**_- Será mesmo? - diz parecendo insatisfeita_**

_**- Ué por que será? Você conseguiu defender uma bola difícil, mesmo sendo pequena - diz misaki.**_

**_- Sei lá, Misaki quero que você chute com toda sua força, você não chutou com tudo.. Que eu senti... _**

**_- Eu pessoal que tal uma partida? Tá com quatro pessoas, mas acho que dá pra jogar..- diz Benji..._**

**_- Boa eu tava pensando nisso! - diz Beta colocando a chuteira de novo_**

**_- Opa! bora! - Yuri animada_**

**_- Meninas contra meninos? - pergunta Beta_**

**_- Então vamos começar - disse misaki_**

**_- Bora! - Yuri toda animada_**

**_- Vamos - pegando a bola e começando a avançar pelo campo na direção dos adversários_**

**_O jogo estava equilibrado, Yuri defendia todas e Benji também, mas Yuri falha quando Misaki chuta e ela pisa no cadarço da chuteira._**

**_- Ah, que ódio! Levei gol! ahhh_**

**_- Por bobagem porque se não fosse por isso não teria tomado - pegando a bola - está na hora da revanche.. - não gostava de ver Yuri se culpando pelos gols_**

**_Correu com a bola, driblando misaki, que estava na sua cola. Abriu para esquerda e se livrou da marcação de Misaki, chutando a bola empatando o jogo._**

_**Yuri vibra com o gol!**_

**_- É isso aí Beta! Mostra porque você é a artilheira!_**

**_- É! Essa é pra você! - voltando para seu campo_**

**_- É Benji... Elas são boas! Se elas fossem homens já estavam no nosso time! - diz Misaki todo animado_**

**_- Com certeza - diz Benji com um sorriso - seria uma boa briga de posição_**

_**Depois do jogo, Yuri e Beta foram tomar outro banho e Benji e Misaki ficaram conversando do lado de fora.**_

**_- Não agüento mais tomar banho - disse Beta brincando enquanto lavava a cabeça_**

**_- Hahaha, mas valeu a pena, você jogou muito bem, parabéns! - diz Yuri lavando o corpo_**

**_- Valeu, você também jogou muito, com eles sim dá vontade de jogar!_**

**_- Joguei nada, levei um gol! - diz dando um soco na parede_**

**_- Porque pisou no cadarço! Eu falo pra você amarrar a chuteira direito.._**

**_- Ah, mas não levo mais gol, nem que eu tenha que jogar descalça! - diz saindo do banho_**

**_- Ahuuhauha... Não é preciso é só lembrar de amarrar a chuteira_**

**_- Nossa! É dez horas - diz Yuri olhando o relógio de seu bolso_**

**_- Ai... E a gente deixou os dois esperando lá fora.. - fechando o chuveiro._**

**_Os dois conversando mais uma vez do lado de fora..._**

**_- Ahm elas estão demorando não? - diz Benji_**

**_- É, eu to com fome, corri tanto! Você não tá não Benji? - pergunta enquanto ouvia seu estomago reclamar_**

**_- Estou morrendo de fome também, mas já estou acostumado._**

**_- Se vocês estão com fome, vamos comer, porque nós duas também estamos! - diz Yuri novamente e dando um baita susto nos dois_**

_**- Não me assuste, desse jeito! - diz Misaki com a mão no coração**_

**_- Vocês estão distraídos demais, rsrs - diz Beta vindo atrás de Yuri penteando os cabelos com a mão._**

**_- Só que aonde a gente vai comer? - pergunta Benji_**

**_- Pode ser na sua ou na minha casa, ou na casa da Beta, a gente mora basicamente do lado da escola! _**

**_- Ah, vamos pra minha então - diz Benji._**

**_- Vocês quem sabe, mas eu acho que eu moro mais perto que todo mundo! - diz Yuri_**

**_- Então tudo bem... - diz Benji_**

_**Todos saem do campo e ela morava realmente do lado da escola... **_

**_- Chegamos! _**

**_- Rápido e fácil - disse Beta indo se sentar no sofá e ligando a TV_**

**_- Verdade, quando você disse que morava do lado da escola, eu não achava que era tão do lado! - diz Misaki surpreso_**

**_- Rsrs ninguém acredita - disse Beta_**

**_- Hehehe, assim eu acordo mais tarde, para ir à escola! Bem eu já volto, eu vou preparar alguma coisa pra gente comer! - diz Yuri indo para a cozinha_**

**_- Boaa - Beta achou um canal de desenhos_**

**_- Ahm, eu vou ajudar - diz Benji indo para a cozinha também._**

**_- Ô Beta, você não vai ajudar não? - pergunta Misaki_**

**_- Ahm, é melhor não - disse pegando uma almofada._**

**_- Ah, por quê? - pergunta Misaki sem entender_**

**_- Porque muita gente na cozinha atrapalha em vez de ajudar, os dois vão saber se virar lá - se encostando à almofada._**

**_- Tá bom, você é quem sabe... - diz Misaki se sentando no sofá_**

**_Benji e Yuri estavam preparando o jantar_**

_**- Benji, você quer comer o que?**_

**_- Ahm... Vamos fazer algo simples...que tal macarrão?_**

**_- Tá bom! - diz pegando uma panela grande e colocando água para ferver_**

**_- Molho do que você quer?_**

**_- Hum... Vou deixar você escolher! Boa sorte! - diz Yuri pegando uma escada_**

**_- Rsrs ok_**

**_- Então, Benji... Desculpe por hoje! _**

**_- Ahm... ah não tudo bem..esquece isso, bolonhesa que tal?_**

**_- Eu disse que ficaria por sua contam, é por sua conta! Eu falo demais mesmo, mas eu sou assim mesmo! - diz Yuri pegando algumas coisas do armário_**

**_- Ok ok... Não você só fala o que pensa... Isso é bom_**

**_- Será mesmo? - diz Sayuri descendo da escada e colocando na mesa_**

**_- Sim, sinceridade é bom, e você não tem vergonha pra falar o que pensa - diz benji preparando o molho._**

**_- Você é a primeira pessoa que me diz isso, é bom e não é bom ser assim, eu já meti a Beta em enrascadas por minha causa! - diz Yuri pegando quatro pratos_**

**_- É tudo tem seu lado positivo e negativo, mas que enrascadas foram essas?_**

**_- Bem, ela foi perseguida junto comigo por um bando de meninas, por causa de uma verdade que eu disse pra menina..._**

**_-Huhauahhua verdade? Você tem que me contar essa historia - mexendo o molho_**

**_- Verdade, a menina ainda era encrenqueira, vixi deu mó confusão! A menina já não ia com a nossa cara, aí ela foi participar da peneira pra entrar no time, como não conseguiu ficou enchendo a nossa paciência a Beta estava agüentando, mas eu abri minha boca e falei um monte de coisas que a deixou louca da vida e chamou umas meninas pra bater na gente... - diz Yuri terminando de arrumar a mesa_**

**_- Nossa rsrs e ai o que aconteceu depois, vocês brigaram? - curioso._**

**_- Bem, ela já veio com um cano de metal pra me acertar._**

**_- Caramba!_**

**_- A Beta veio me ajudar, aí ela acabou apanhando um pouco, mas apareceu o diretor e a expulsou da escola... a Beta me tirou dessa... - diz Yuri abrindo a geladeira_**

**_- Vocês são muito amigas mesmo - disse sorrindo_**

**_- É, eu a conheci já faz tempo! A gente se conheceu jogando futebol! _**

**_- Só podia ser né rsrsrs, nada melhor que o futebol para unir as pessoas... Bem e desunir também - desligando o fogo do molho_**

**_- Eu gostei muito de jogar futebol com vocês! Foi divertido apesar de eu ter levado um gol de bobeira.. _**

**_- Relaxa, ninguém é perfeito... Muito menos os goleiros rsrsr, tome cuidado para que isso não aconteça de novo, certo?_**

**_- Certo, vou te contar uma coisa, eu resolvi ser goleira por sua causa! _**

**_- Sério! - encabulado - nossa eu não sabia que era tão inspirador assim._**

**_- Eu jogava na linha antes, mas eu vi você defendendo com todas as forças e vi que meu time a goleira era muito ruim aí eu resolvi ser goleira... Aí to eu! _**

**_- E se tornou uma ótima goleira! Vamos marcar de jogar mais vezes, eu quero ver você jogando na linha e quero jogar com a Beta de novo, ela me da uns elásticos feios, eu preciso treinar bastante para o campeonato._**

**_- Beleza! Nós vamos ganhar o campeonato nacional, o feminino e o masculino! _**

**_- Sim! Isso é uma promessa de goleiros!_**

**_- Beleza então! - estende a mão para um "pacto"_**

**_Benji estende a mão, aperta a mão de Yuri e sorri._**

_**Misaki entra na cozinha**_

**_- É, eu to com fome vai demorar? Vocês estão aí fazendo pacto... Espero que estejam fazendo a comida também! - diz Misaki rindo_**

**_- Rsrs, a comida já esta pronta - diz Benji._**

**_- Acho bom porque eu também estou morrendo de fome! Vocês fizeram o que um banquete? - diz Beta aparecendo atrás de misaki_**

**_- Na verdade, o Benji fez tudo eu só arrumei a mesa! - diz Yuri_**

**_- É, ele é rápido deu até tempo de eles ficarem fazendo pacto ai!- ria Misaki_**

**_- Eu só fiz o molho_**

**_- Ei que negocio é esse de pacto! Que dizer que os dois ficam armando aí, enquanto a gente fica morrendo de fome lá na sala! - brava_**

**_- Já está pronto, ué vai comer sua esfomeada! - diz Yuri se sentando_**

**_- Demorou, vamos atacar! - diz Misaki_**

_**- É! - sai correndo e senta numa cadeira**_

**_Todos começam a jantar_**

**_- Nossa, que delicia! O que você colocou no molho, está uma delícia?_**

**_- Segredo de família - diz Benji sorrindo_**

**_- Pode crê, bem quando agente vai jogar de novo? - pergunta Yuri parecendo animada_**

**_- Vamos jogar amanhã! - diz Beta devorando o macarrão_**

**_- Vamos, porque não? Só depois do nosso treino - diz Misaki_**

**_- Beleza! Beta você vai dormir aqui?_**

**_- Acho que sim... Meu pai já deve saber que eu to aqui mesmo!_**

**_- Beleza, e vocês vão querer dormir aqui também? _**

**_- Ahm... Dormir aqui... Ah eu não sei - diz Benji um pouco encabulado_**

**_- Está tarde, além do mais não me incomoda, se você está com medo que eu vou te atacar relaxa! Hehehe - diz Yuri terminando de comer_**

**_- Huauhauha... Eu não relaxaria não Benji... Do jeito que ela é, é capaz de te atacar mesmo durante a noite - diz Beta acabando de comer também._**

**_- Bem, eu acho que vou dormir! - diz Misaki parecendo estar com sono_**

**_- Tudo bem eu fico sem problema... Está realmente muito tarde..._**

**_- Vamos todos dormir então - Beta levando o prato para a pia_**

**_Todos foram dormir, Misaki dormia no ultimo quarto, Benji dormiu no quarto da esquerda Beta dormiu no quarto do lado e Yuri tava dormindo no seu quarto... De madrugada quase seis da manhã, Yuri se levanta e foi fazer o café afinal às sete e meia tinham que estar na escola. Meia hora depois Beta também se levanta, indo para a cozinha._**

**_- Oi Yu... Nossa já está com pique!_**

**_- Bem, alguém aqui tem que fazer café né? Hoje no treino você vai falar com a Patrícia?_**

**_- Sobre a faixa de capitã? Sim... - sentando-se à mesa_**

**_- Ela me irrita, não age como uma capitã, mas isso não vem ao caso, mas bem o que a senhoria quer para comer?_**

**_-Sim, sim... Bem, hoje eu quero ovo mexido mesmo!_**

**_- Tá beleza! _**

**_Misaki chega na cozinha, e a Yuri faz mesma pergunta o que queria comer._**

**_- Ah, qualquer coisa, que você queira fazer..._**

**_- Você dormiu bem? - pergunta Beta olhando para ele_**

**_- Dormi sim, estava tão bom, mas tem escola... Hehehe - diz Misaki indo se sentar_**

**_- Rs..é mesmo...seria tão bom se fosse mais tarde a escola - apoiando a cabeça nas mãos_**

**_- O Benji ainda está dormindo? - pergunta Misaki - geralmente ele acorda bem cedo_**

**_- Estava... Você quis dizer - diz Benji aparecendo na cozinha também_**

**_- Dormiu bem? - pergunta Yuri - e o que você quer comer de café?_**

**_- Ahm... Dormi brigado, ah faz o que tiver mais fácil pra você está bom - diz Benji se sentando._**

**_- Tá bom - diz Yuri preparando o café de todos_**

**_- E ai Benji, você foi atacado de noite?- pergunta Misaki dando risada_**

**_- Ahuuahuhahua.. Eu ia pergunta isso! - Beta rindo também_**

**_- Ei pare vocês dois! Isso não tem graça, mas não fui atacado não..- diz Benji emburrado_**

**_- Ah deixa isso pra lá! E o café está pronto! - Yuri preparou o prato favorito de cada um até de Benji e Misaki_**

**_- Não precisava ter se incomodado - diz Benji sorrindo_**

**_- Opa, o Yuri você sabia que é meu prato favorito? - pergunta Misaki_**

**_- Sim, sei... - responde Yuri se sentando pra comer_**

**_- Como você sabia? - pergunta Benji curioso_**

**_- Ah, a do Misaki eu o ouvi dizendo no intervalo que adoraria comer panqueca, pois era seu prato favorito e o Benji foi a mesma coisa, afinal os dois estavam discutindo sobre isso...- diz Yuri rindo_**

**_- Puxa, mas isso faz tempo, você lembra disso?- pergunta Misaki_**

**_as pessoas não esquecem, né Yu - diz Beta rindo._**

**_- Que legal não sabia que você tinha reparado nisso - diz Benji comendo._**

**_- Não dá pra esquecer! Eu anotei... Hehehehe - ria Yuri_**

**_- Uhauauhauh... Boa porque do jeito que você é... Você ainda lembra onde guardou o papel? Rsrs - brincando_**

**_- Claro - mostra a agenda onde tinha até anotação de outras pessoas como o Matsuyama, Misugi, Shingo, até de Schneider..._**

**_-Huhuauha.. Só você mesmo, mas a agenda é boa pra uma esquecida como você...- mostrando a língua_**

**_- Bem, a do Benji e do Misaki eu destaquei! - diz Yuri_**

**_- Puxa, a do Benji até da para entender porque você destacou, mas o meu destacou por quê? - pergunta Misaki curioso_**

**_- Ah, por causa de Beta - responde Yuri tranqüilamente._**

**_- Bom, eu vou me trocar - se levantando e colocando o prato na pia._**

**_- Bem, eu também vou, vamos todo mundo junto para a escola? - pergunta Yuri_**

**_- Sim, vamos - diz Benji se levantando._**

**_Todo mundo se troca logo em seguida vão pra escola. No caminho..._**

**_- Eu ainda não entendi, você marcou a comida do Misaki por causa da Beta? - diz Benji retomando o assunto_**

**_- A Beta paga mó pau pro Misaki, vocês que não sabem! - diz Yuri_**

**_- Aahh, não é assim.. - diz Beta mais rápido_**

**_- Está vendo Misaki você também tem uma fã - rindo Benji_**

**_- Eu, fã? Eu acho que também não é assim, mas Benji tenho certeza que se você deixar a Yuri te daria uma baita de um beijo! - diz Misaki rindo_**

**_- Não duvide de mim!- diz Yuri levando na brincadeira_**

**_- He he... Ninguém duvida - diz benji sem graça - e você fica quieto Misaki_**

**_- Deixe-me ter uma oportunidade! - diz Yuri com um olhar malicioso_**

**_- É melhor você ficar esperto! - ria Misaki_**

**_- Calado.. - olhando para frente - não zoa não que você vai ver..._**

**_Chegando à escola, eles chegam bem cedo, tava cedo ainda eram umas sete horas, e eles foram para a sala de aula conversar por lá mesmo, até começar a aula._**

**_- Bem, voltando ao futebol, parece que vão chegar mais alunos para tentar fazer parte do time, tanto no feminino tanto no masculino, me disseram que tem uns muito bons! Estou loca para ver o pessoal! - diz Yuri empolgada_**

**_- Como você ficou sabendo disso Yuri? - pergunta Beta sentada numa cadeira_**

**_- Ah, antes do treino eu fui falar com o treinador! - diz Yuri_**

**_- Putz, espero que entre uma zagueirona - diz beta rindo._**

**_- É verdade, se não nosso time está perdido... - diz Yuri com a mão no rosto olhando para Beta_**

**_- Nem me fale - diz irritada deitando na mesa_**

**_- Ah é, hoje eu acho vou jogar na linha uns quinze minutos, pra testar a goleira nova, Beta! E durante quinze minutos vamos voltar a dupla... - diz Yuri_**

**_Beta levantou a cabeça, com um sorriso no rosto._**

**_- Você está falando sério? - empolgada_**

**_- A "dupla de ouro" dos velhos tempos! Espero ainda servir pra alguma coisa! - diz Yuri sorrindo_**

**_- É só continuar passando por debaixo das zagueiras - zombando da altura dela - e dá aqueles passe e lançamentos que você dava... - com a cabeça apoiada numa mão_**

**_- É, mas se a goleira for ruim, eu volto pra posição... - diz Yuri_**

**_- É eu quero ver a dupla de ouro em ação, então! - diz Misaki_**

**_- Hehe vocês verão, mas e se ela for boa?_**

**_- Se ela for melhor que eu volto pra linha, ou fico de reserva.. Oras! - diz Yuri_**

**_- Você? Na reserva? Nem pensar!_**

**_- Tem muita menina melhor que eu, mas eu não vou deixarem me superar! Tenho que dar jus, do que acham que eu defendo tão bem quanto o Benji! - diz Yuri animada_**

**_- Não é! E outra a gente fez um pacto que nós ganharíamos os campeonatos se lembra - diz Benji_**

**_- Claro que lembro, eu não vou deixarem me substituir, mas pra isso eu vou treinar para caramba! Benji, você vai achar sei lá, mas... Eu sou uma grande goleira graças a você! - diz Yuri - e nós vamos ganhar o campeonato nacional! _**

**_- Sim! Ganharemos e ainda seremos o time menos vazado e com mais gols! - diz Beta empolgada_**

**_- É nossa escola é famoso pelo futebol masculino, mas o feminino é uma porcaria! - diz Yuri_**

**_Depois de bater o sinal da aula, todos se sentam em seus lugares, e o professor entra._**

**_-Bom, vocês devem estar sabendo que entrou novos alunos na escola e eles vão se apresentar para vocês... Entrem - diz virado para a porta um garoto e duas meninas entraram na sala._**


End file.
